


Comfort

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort Food, Community: slashthedrabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Everyone needs comfort food after a really rough day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 426 - Comfort Food at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

To Ryo, eating healthily was one of the most important things in life. He insisted on vegetables with every meal, and favoured healthy things like fruit, nuts, or raw veggies over cookies and candy for snacks. Not that he didn’t allow Bikky sweet, sugary treats as well, it would be impossible to monitor the boy’s diet while he was at school or away at camp, but packed lunches were always as healthy as he could make them.

The same was true of the lunches he prepared for himself to take too work, and for Dee whenever his partner and lover stayed the night. They both needed something nourishing after their energetic bedtime activities.

It was a good thing he made sure they all ate healthily most of the time, because there were some days, like today, when the very idea of a healthy diet went straight out the window, and a proper meal was the last thing they felt like eating, or even preparing.

“Damn, what a day.” Dee wearily rubbed a hand through his hair and wished he could wipe the images of their latest crime scene right out of his mind.

“Yeah,” Ryo agreed. “I don’t even want to think about it tonight.”

“Me neither,” Dee admitted. “How about we put on the silliest comedy in your DVD collection, snuggle up on the sofa under a blanket, and just forget about everything?”

“Sounds good. You get the blanket, I’ll get the snacks.”

Ten minutes later, they were settled comfortably with the movie just starting. Ryo opened the tub of Rocky Road ice cream and handed Dee a spoon. A big bag of cookies nestled between them for later.

“Ice cream and cookies,” Dee grinned, “a perfectly balanced meal.”

Some days, comfort foods were the only way to go.

The End


End file.
